kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E.
is the first story in the seventh episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on May 6, 2005 on Cartoon Network and featured the return of Heinrich Von Marzipan. Information Summary Abigail and her family have just finished eating dinner. Her father comments that it's nice to see Abigail and Cree being "friendly" again. They seem to be getting along, but they're pointing ray guns at each other underneath the table. Their father suggests they have hot chocolate and marshmallows and Abby goes to get them, narrowly avoiding a blast from Cree's ray gun which their parents are oblivious to. She enters the garage and boards a space shuttle straight to mars to harvest “Fresh” mars-mallows. Upon her return, she slips in puddle of bitter-tasting chocolate and finds her house coated in it while her family has become petrified chocolate statues. On the wall, write in chocolate, are the words “I haff returned.” Immediately realizing who’s behind this attack on her home, Abigail follows the chocolaty trail to the treehouse where the rest of Sector V are fighting off the attacker. Numbuh 2 takes a moment in the midst of the battle to sample the attacks, though Numbuh 4 admits he isn’t much a fan of bitter chocolate. Both are swiftly choco-fied and though Numbuh 3 tries to bring in H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P., they follow swiftly after. Only Numbuh 1 remains and the attacker demands the location of Abigail, finally revealing himself to be Heinrich Von Marzipan, transformed into a chocolate monster. Numbuh 5 finally arrives and demands the release of her sector leader. Hienrich explains his current state as a result of his falling into the chocolate volcano from Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T. and fusing with the choco-lava, turning him into a creature that could turn anything he touches into chocolate. Though originally overjoyed at this power, the boy soon found that other foods he attempted to eat suffered the same effect (including the cheeseburger he deeply craves for), preventing him from ever tasting anything but bitter chocolate. Seeing his sadness, Numbuh 5 recommends going to the KND scientists for a cure, but he refuses, desiring only to obtain revenge on Abby. He fires a choco-blast at her, but she neutralizes it with her marshmallow gun and takes off when he tries to overpower her. She makes her way back to her house and once again boards her rocket, blasting off into space while Heinrich oozes his way into the cockpit. She maneuvers the ship to keep him off balance, but he manages to grab hold of her leg and slowly begins transforming her into a statue. Before he can fully choco-tize her, however, they’ve reached her intended destination: the sun. Caught in its rays, Heinrich begins to melt and when she finally dumps her remaining marshmallows supply onto of him, he’s rendered powerless. Abigail sites her second-offer’s-log describing the de-chocolatizing of Heinrich’s victims, all accept for Cree who “mysteriously” disappeared. The KND scientists managed to cure Heinrich’s condition and placed him in a jail cell in the Arctic Base, where Abby had one more task to complete. Numbuh 5 pays a visit to the jail to converse with Heinrich during visiting hours and though he assumes she’s come to gloat, she simply passes him a paper bag and advice to “give her a call when he’s less bitter and a little more sweet”. Once she leaves, he opens her gift and is overjoyed at finding the cheeseburger he had been craving. In tears, he thanks her and happily begins eating, but is horrified to find pickles on his sandwich. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Allies *Mrs. Lincoln (debut) *Dr. Lincoln Villains *Cree Lincoln *Heinrich Von Marzipan Cameos *Numbuh 23 *Numbuh 44 *Numbuh 83 *Numbuh 202 *KND Scientists *Crazy Old Cat Lady *The Iguana *Toiletnator Locations *Lincoln Residence *Mars *Sector V Treehouse *KND Arctic Prison 2x4 Technology *Green Gun *Refrigerator Rocket *Space helmet *F.I.S.H.O.T.G.U.N. *M.U.S.K.E.T. *Radio gun *H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. *V.E.G.G.I.E. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *Marshmallow Gun *Spray Can Jetpack Villain Technology *Teen Ninja Gun *Lollipop Gun (flashback) Transcript Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E./Transcript Trivia/Goofs *This episode is a sequel to Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T., due to Heinrich becoming a chocolate monster at the end of that episode and appearing as the monster in this episode. Also, Heiny references the events of Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T. while explaining to Abigail how he/she became a monster. *Abigail's "second officer's log" at the end is a parody of the captain's log from Star Trek. *The plot is similar to the film Monster A Go-Go. *Heiny's turning things into chocolate and its drawbacks are a reference to the story of King Midas, where the titular king gained the power to turn anything he touched to gold, only for it to be a hindrance later. **The desire to eat a plain hamburger could've taken inspiration from Disney's "Silly Symphony: The Golden Touch" that also tells the tale of King Midas. *The way Heinrich can create chocolate bridges and coat things in chocolate is similar to Iceman from the X-Men. *When Kuki, Wallabee and Abigail's parents get chocolatized, they have no face, when everyone else does. *It's revealed that Wallabee doesn't like dark/bitter chocolate. *It's also revealed that Heinrich Von Marzipan hates pickles. *In the end of the episode you can see the Toiletnator talking to a man and a woman dressed up similar to him in the Artic Base visitation room, who were most likely meant to be his parents (or adoptive parents). **However, this may be contradicted with the revelation in Operation: H.I.S.T.O.R.I.E. that the Toiletnator is in fact the long-lost twin brother of Numbuh 4's father, Sydney Beetles. *The Iguana is also in the visitation room, talking to a woman who is likely his mother. *The third villain in the visitation room is the Crazy Old Cat Lady, who is talking to an elderly man with a dog-like appearance. *This is the second time we see a villain melt into liquid. The first time was in Operation: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M. when the Ice Cream Monster melted when Kuki turned on the heater. German-English Translations *Liebchen - Sweetheart (Lady Love) *Und - And *Nein - No *Mein - My *Sehr gut - Very good *Ja - Yes *Ach Du Liebe - Oh For the Love Of *Ze - The C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 5 Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Heinrich